rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Cut
The First Cut is a Rugrats episode from Season 5. Its sister episode is Chuckie Grows. It aired on August 15, 1998. Plot Tommy gets his first boo boo rescuing a baby bird. Phil and Lil want one, too, so they can get a Reptar Band Aid. - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap Tommy, Phil, and Lil and their mommies are at the park while Chuckie is away visiting his grandparents. Just then, Tommy, Phil, and Lil see a baby bird on the path. Lil gets scared when she sees that a man jogging without looking down is on the path. Lil thinks the man is going to squish the baby bird. The babies step back when Tommy needs to rescue the baby bird. Lil then gets scared that the man will squish Tommy. Tommy picks up the baby bird and brings the bird back to his nest with his siblings. Then Tommy discovers a cut on his finger, and starts crying when he sees blood coming out of it. Didi fixed Tommy’s cut with a first aid kit. Then Tommy shows Phil and Lil his bandage. He said it was blue, just like the one he had on his booster shot, but the one Tommy had right now had Reptar on it. Phil and Lil think it’s cool, and wants Tommy’s band-aid. But Tommy refuses, or else the blood will come out. Phil wants Lil to poke him with a stick, but Lil wants to get poked first. Then Didi and Betty take the kids out for ice cream. At home, in the playpen, Phil and Lil cover themselves with bandages for their "pretend boo boos", but Tommy doesn’t want to play. Then Angelica comes in, saying that Tommy doesn’t want to play because he has a real boo boo. Angelica said she knew about Tommy getting cut. Angelica told Tommy the story of a cut Angelica got. She was using her mother’s stair climbing machine, when she fell off and cut her knee, that it was bleeding so hard, she was sent to the hospital. She had to get wrapped up so she wouldn’t get an infection, in which she says that an infection is when germs fly up your body pretty soon you’ll get "tangerine." She says "tangerine" is when you turn orange and your legs fall off. Angelica says she didn’t get "tangerine" because she got stitched. Then she says Didi sold Tommy’s Teddy Bear when Spike ripped its head off and all the stuffing came out. That night, Tommy has a dream. Angelica is using something called a "Stair Dominator 2006" and Phil and Lil are fighting over a giant Reptar bandage. They call Tommy to join the fun. Tommy falls onto a curb and gets a giant stitch and stuffing cake out of the stitch. Tommy scaredly wakes up and sees that his dream was a fake. The next day, Phil and Lil are playing "Ambulance" with a wagon. Tommy joins the game and pulls the wagon as he is the driver of the ambulance. He sees the sharp spikes on the wagon and he starts to sweat. Just then, Angelica wants Didi to sew a dress for Cynthia so she can meet Prince Charming and then live happily ever after. Didi accepts this, if it’s for romance. Tommy sees the sharp spike of the sewing machine, and gets scared. Stu then takes Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Spike to the park. Tommy is looking at his ABCs book. Phil and Lil ask Tommy if he wants to go down the slide with them, but Tommy doesn’t want to. Spike finds a squirrel on the road. But then, two people riding bikes were on the path, and Phil and Lil were scared that the bikes would squish Spike. Tommy, Phil, and Lil covered their eyes, but instead of squishing Spike, the bikes went between Spike. Phil and Lil were glad. Then they decide to play in the jungle gym. Later that night, Tommy was getting ready for sleep. But his mother and father thought he was gonna be glad because Chuckie was coming back tomorrow. The next day, Chuckie tells Phil and Lil a story of his time with his grandparents. Shirley gave Chuckie treats, and Marvin got him a pinwheel. Then, Tommy comes over and tells Chuckie that he had lots of things to tell. Chuckie also had lots of things to tell. Chuckie says he saw lots of neat stuff and he showed Tommy the pinwheel he got from Marvin. Tommy saw the sharp spikes on the pinwheel and he thought it was a chainsaw, so he tried to push the pinwheel away, but then he accidentally pushed Chuckie down the hill. Tommy rescues Chuckie, which gives Tommy another cut in the process. Tommy tells Chuckie about the cuts he got, the one he got when Chuckie was with his grandparents, and the cut Tommy got right now. Chuckie says he had a cut just like Tommy’s cut. Then Chuckie takes off the bandage from Tommy’s first cut, but Tommy gets scared because he thinks that all of the blood will come out, but Tommy’s first cut is almost healed. Phil and Lil take off the bandages from their pretend boo boos. Didi and Stu see Tommy’s second cut and are wondering why he’s not crying. Just then, Chaz sees Tommy’s cut, and then faints. Stu is glad that Didi has a first aid kit. Just then, we see the bird Tommy rescued in the beginning of the episode, trying to fly, and is also shedding feathers. Trivia *Tommy gets his first and second cuts in this episode. *Didi seemed kind of annoyed when Angelica asked her to sew a dress for her Cynthia doll, but when Angelica told her that the dress for Cynthia was to go to a ball and meet Prince Charming so she could live happily ever after, she seemed to be okay with it when she saw it was for romance. *There are two scenes with blood when Tommy gets his aforementioned cuts. Nickelodeon normally rejects episodes that contain blood, but this is an exception. Most other NickToons show that Harvey Beaks, SpongeBob SquarePants, Doug, Ren and Stimpy, and Rocko’s Modern Life also featured scenes that contained blood, and Nick made them exceptions. The manner of the blood is non-violent. *How Phil and Lil got the Reptar bandages is currently unknown. They could’ve stolen them from Didi’s first aid kit, but that would be impossible. *Tommy’s bandage keeps vanishing and reappearing throughout the episode. *Angelica talked about an infection that she called "tangerine", but she could’ve meant gangrene, which can be caused by infection in which the body’s tissue dies. *Didi has band-aids, a snake bite kit, a hypodermic needle, and Wahorn Wipes in her medical kit. Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 5